I Want To Be You!
by SenpaisOtaku
Summary: Toodles is surprised when Chris approaches him on Zach s jet secretly when camping with his bro in the woods. Imagine his other self, well, wanting to be himself! Makes no sense? Good luck. (Krattcest, Martin X Aviva briefly, and Chris x Toodles) Please no hating! There's a back button for a reason!
Toodles is surprised when Chris approaches him on Zach`s jet secretly when camping with his bro in the woods. Imagine his other self, well, wanting to be himself! Makes no sense? Good luck.

"We'll be fine Aviva! We have our creature pods just in case." Martin reassured her with a grin. Chris groaned, and waited for his Bro. 'Can't those two just let go!?' He wondered, annoyed that the two were making out. "My innocent eyes should be shielded from all this." Martin laughed good heartedly, hugging Aviva a last time. "See you soon." Aviva waved, smiling at her boyfriend.

Chris was awfully frustrated at Martin, and jealous as the younger brother. Not jealous of Martin, but of Aviva. Who knows when these feelings happened? It doesn't matter. But Chris strictly wanted Martin for himself. It wasn't fair. Martin interrupted the silence. "What's on your mind bro? You'd usually be asking to climb the trees by now."

Well, Martin was kind enough to notice his brother's unusual silence. Chris shrugged. "If you want to tell me anything, you can. I'm your older bro! You can talk to me, I won't judge. I'll try to understand. But remember I'm always here for you." Martin's words caused Chris to look up blushing and surprised. 'Ha! Take that Aviva!' "It's just that, well, a lot is on my mind." Martin nodded, knowing Chris wouldn't talk unless he wanted to.

"Airtight bro. I won't pressure you." Martin looked ahead again and smiled. "Ah, flowers. So beautiful, like Aviva. I miss her already." Chris suppressed a groan. 'This again!?" After blabbing for 2 hours straight, Martin finally decided to set up camp. Chris checked their villain radar. Zach was close by, but Chris didn't tell Martin. He had a reason why.

Chris was able to slip out of their shared tent into the cool night. Martin used to use him for a stuffed animal, but now he cuddled with his own pillows. The cool night air kissed at his warm skin, and shivered slightly. He sighed and hurried to the jet, a few feet away and, poorly camouflaged against the forest. He just had to find Toodles, his evil counterpart.

Toodles was bored. There wasn't much action going on right now with the bros. They were sleeping right now, but- Hey, there was some movement! He turned around the see, well, himself. ' How did he get in?' "Hello Chris." Chris just stared at him, keeping his distance from the alternate self. "Look, I need a favor. A huge one." Toodles simply raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I would like to portray as you and take my brother's virginity?" Chris but his lip at how straightforward he sounded. The other self looked at him coolly, as if expecting this request. "Yes, but I want something out of this." Chris gulped, he also expected this from Toodles. "Go ahead, tell me." "What sucks about being a robot programmed by Zach, is that none of us have emotions or feelings. But I want to feel pleasure. I've watched you enough times Jack off in the woods and moaning your brother's name."

Chris blushed fiercely. 'I don't question how, nor get upset. I need this.' "I want to be you!" Toodles nodded, not missing a beat. "Of course, Chris. But I get to watch. These jackets DON'T come by easily." Chris laughed softly. "Yes, but I promise to do something for you too." "Tell me later, Christopher. Right now, your sexual desire is at stake. Time to put my plan and yours into action."

"Why do you not have emotions?" They were crouched outside the tent. "It's a kids show Chris. We have to consider these small details. Older ones may question the logic of any kids show, this one is no exception. So we just say that we don't have any kind of sexual fantasies or whatnot. It's how it works." Chris nodded. "Makes sense." "Any more questions?" "Nah, I'm good."

Martin suddenly woke up, sensing that his Bro wasn't beside him. He was right and had a sense of dread in his stomach. "Chris?" A rustling, and then a loud noise. But it was just Chris, breaking through the brush. "Bro you scared me!" Martin exclaimed, dropping the frying pan he had as a cliche weapon. Chris stared at him, and lunged forward into Martin's open arms. Martin was surprised and fell back. Chris's lips fell on his and Martin squeaked. And he suddenly felt very sleepy...

"Nice touch with the sleeping stuff." Chris complimented as they carried Martin's limp body to the jet. "Chloroform. And it doesn't affect me." Chris nodded, helping his alternate self chain Martin to the wall. "I have another question, how did Zach make you to look like me?" Chris caught the startled expression on Toodles face. "I really don't know how to answer that.. All I know is he recorded you talking and input a sequence in my code and I became self aware- I don't know!"

Chris snorted slightly. "Shush, now get into position." "One more thing, when he wakes up, will he-" "Remember that kiss? Unfortunately, not. But this is your chance to do whatever you want with him." Chris grinned sheepishly while rubbing his neck. "Thanks for helping me out." Toodles gave him a nod. "Anytime."

Martin slowly woke up to a voice vaguely familiar. But it sounded mean.. "Wake up!" Martin did, and saw Toodles! "What's going on!? Where's Chris!?" The alternative self laughed seductively. "So you do care about him." Huh? Martin stared at him confused. "He told me that you invest all your time in, what's her name? Aviva. That you hardly go creature adventuring anymore, and when you do, it's once a week."

"That's not true-" Martin weakly tried to deny, but Toodles shook his head. "I know how he feels. But for now, he's trapped."

Toodles quickly got into position as the camera pointed at him. The Chris's switched out their clothes, er, jackets, and they look alike anyways. "Martin.. I'm sorry bro..." He was whispering and whining. Honestly, it turned Chris on slightly because Toodles sounded submissive... And those tears! Was he faking it?

Martin bit his lip, glaring at the floor. "We shouldn't have left." Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise and amusement. "Oh, do you now? And go back to the way things were before?" 'Wow, I'm good.' "Stop playing mind games! How do you even know Chris would tell you these things?!" "Simple, he wanted someone who could comfort him." That hit Martin really hard. "C-comfort.." Chris nodded, easing down a bit on the punishing.

"Well, Martin. What are you planning on doing?" Martin shook his head. "I gotta apologise after you set me free." It was Chris's turn to shake his head. "Sorry Martin, not happening. I have to do something first.." It was his chance. Martin twitched as Toodles placed a hand on his thigh. (Don't confuse Chris and Toodles, kk?)

The other hand cupped his cheek.

Chris took a deep breath and kissed his Bro deeply blushing but tried not to show it. Martin struggled and pulled away. "Stop!" 'He's scared, ease him into it.' "Why? You're enjoying it." Martin shook his head glaring and blushing intensely. "N-no.."

Chris reached back and stroked Martin's sensitive hair strands. It turned Martin on, but not all the way. "Ah, hey!" He moaned softly, face bright pink. Chris had to control himself. "What?" Martin shook his head, would he allow himself to be seduced by Chris`s alternate self? "Wait.. It's just.. Aviva.. I was only with her because I wanted to distract myself from my feelings for Chris..." Chris felt a huge wave of relief. "But why? Why wait 6 whole months?" 'Ugh, there's an edge to my voice..' Martin bit his lip.

How to answer... "I thought he wouldn't feel the same way.." Chris suddenly had a whole new sense of what he was going through. "Can you start out gently? I I always wanted you to, uh, do it with me. Chris can.. join us." Chris blushed shaking his his head. "You can tell him yourself afterwards." Martin nodded, blushing. Chris placed his hand in Martin's thigh again and slid up higher. Martin's breath hitched as Chris would come close, but not close enough.

*Sex part! *

Chris stroked Martin's thigh gently, smirking when he would moan. He finally touched where Martin wanted him to, in which he (Martin) spread his legs further apart for better access. Martin's length grew harder and Chris stroked him through the restrictive fabric. Martin groaned, pushing himself forward so Chris could rub harder, which he did. Chris finally pulled it out. But Martin wanted more than just stroking.

"T-Take me in your mouth.. T-Toodles!" Martin whined, turning Chris on even more. "Shh.." He whispered, kissing Martin and pulling out his hard on. Martin cried out into Chris's mouth when both touched and Chris slowly stroked them together. Martin never had the need to jack off, even when he was with Aviva. But now, he wish he could help! He struggled against the chains, whining louder. Chris complied by slipping his tongue in and stroking just a bit faster.

Toodles watched them together and suddenly had a weird sense of.. pleasure? Desire? Whatever it was, he wanted to do it.

Chris could feel precome leak out from his hard on and wanted so badly to climax. But Martin had to get used to it first. Martin continued to whine, and finally, they both came almost together. Martin cried out, trembling with relief. "Ah, ah!" Chris moaned, relieved but not quite. "Th-There has to be more... right?" Martin whispered, blushing intensely. Chris nodded blushing, not without wiping away Martin's come from his face and licking it. The come practically landed everywhere, but there wasn't time to clean.

(Toodles kind of groaned. It would be just like his other self to not clean up afterwards. Now he would get stuck cleaning.)

Not when Chris had things on his mind. He slowly pulled Martin's khakis down, revealing way more of his lower body. Martin gasped at the exposure, and bit his lip when Chris sucked his own finger. Martin was slightly confused, but it hit him as Chris eased it inside him. He moaned, not used to things going in instead of out.. but he enjoyed it. "C-Can you put more fingers in?" Chris nodded, pushing another one in and easing the entrance open a bit more.

Martin moved a bit, getting adjusted to the fingers inside him. "Ah!" He was blushing and sweating. Chris edged forward and pulled out his fingers. He slowly lowered Martin onto his hard on and nearly moaned at the wonderfully tight space. Martin winced, and waited to get used to it. The pressure was to much for Chris, how it was tight, and he was in so deep. He bucked upward causing Martin to cry out again. "Ah Chris!"

Chris looked at him in surprise, but Martin didn't notice and was moving up and down quickly and eagerly for release. Chris trusted harder into Martin and they were loud. So loud. Chris knew he wasn't going to last long and he came inside Martin. Martin came next again, gasping loudly and crying out. Chris pulled out blushing intensely. "Ah, ah.." Chris was tired but woke a bit when Martin kissed him first, teasing his lips with his tongue. Martin had gotten bolder during this time, sucking and gently biting.

Honestly, Chris was just happy to be with his brother. But he had one more thing to settle with Toodles. Chris unchained the older sleeping Kratt, and laid him gently on the floor which had sleeping bag on it. He covered him with the blankets and hurried up the stairs. Toodles was waiting for him. "Not bad Christopher."

Chris rolled his eyes blushing intensely before climbing in Toodles lap. "I want to thank you." Toodles smirked, holding Chris by his hips. "I hope you still have enough energy." (You're imagination should come in handy at this part cause I'm too tired to write any more sex stuff, lol. Maybe tomorrow.)

Chris was extremely tired when he woke up the next morning. He was hurting from being on bottom. Toodles was so rough! No wonder they were opposites. But, hey, it was the least he could do. At least Toodles helped him bring Martin back to the tent. There, he fell asleep. Literally, fell. Martin woke up a few minutes later, saying nothing, just holding his brother tightly from behind. "Was it you or Toodles?" Chris felt there was no point in lying. "Me."

There was a silence, but Martin simply slipped his hands under Chris's t -shirt. "M-Martin?" "My turn bro." Chris gulped blushing. "Are you mad?" "No, I'm not." Martin smiled hovering over Chris. "But I am slightly upset about you topping. Most fandoms (- hah, autocorrected to Canadians) argue that I'm on top." Chris rolled his eyes blushing. "Whatver, just do it please?" Martin grinned.

Ah, Wild Kratts! :D my hormones are to blame for this story. DX oh well, it was fun to write, lol. No danger. And I also broke the 4th wall, muhaha! :3 Until next time, or Until Dawn.


End file.
